


Damn Dream Demon

by Momma_Sun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Dipper Pines, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhat, There's k i n d a plot but, Top Bill Cipher, not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Dipper has a bit of an un-kid-friendly dream. I... Honestly don't know how else to say it, it's like 5 in the morning GET OFF MY BACK





	Damn Dream Demon

To explain how Dipper got into his current situation would be a  _very_ long story, but to make it short: Don't say Anything to a bet.

 

"Bill, knock it off." He spoke in a harsh tone to the taller man, who was hugging him from behind and kissing his shoulder, "Aw is little tree upset that he lost a bet?" Dipper's face heated up, "You cheated!" The blonde pretended to look offended, "Why I'd  _never_!" Dipper continued to glare at him, "Besides, Pine Tree, it was a drinking competition, how do you even cheat at that?"

The brunette paused to think, "Exactly." Bill interrupted his thoughts. "And you said  _Anything_ , and I'm sure this counts as anything." Despite having drunk almost an entire bottle of whiskey, Bill seemed perfectly sober. The same can't be said for Dipper though. His cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol, and Bill getting handsy didn't help one bit.

"Usually when you're drunk, you're the handsy one." Bill stated. Dipper just rolled his eyes, "Guess I still have some sense in me." He replied. The blonde shrugged and went back to kissing the others neck, trailing up to his jawline. "You're cute when you're frustrated."

Dipper rolled his chocolate eyes, "Just get on with it, you horn dog."

And get on with it he did. Bill nipped at his neck, causing Dipper to squeak in reply, "Bill!" The taller male rose a brow, "What? You're acting like this is our first time, cool down."

It was true, Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines had been officially dating for almost a month now, though before that Bill was actively pining after him with terrible one liners and, honestly, terrible flirting tactics. Somehow his advances captures Dipper's heart.

Now here they are, a month later, on Bill's bed. It was incredibly soft, but of course so was the life of a billionaire.

But of course, you're not here for backstory, you're here to kick your rocks off. Frankly, so is Cipher, and during that minor flashback if you will, Bill managed Dipper's clothes off, along with his own.

"Remember, foreplay and lube. Don't want a repeat of last time" Dipper stated, giving the other a harsh glare. "I know, I know." Bill had a feeling that little incident wouldn't be forgiven so fast. Not like it was his fault, or at least he wouldn't say it was his fault.

Bill went back to nipping at Dipper's neck, leaving hickeys down to his collarbone and up to his jawline. He ran his hands up and down the pale skin, soft as always. His Pine Tree was absolute perfection at it's finest, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Dipper let out a moan when the blonde brushed against his dick, his hard clearly showing. "Doesn't take much to excite you, does it Pine Tree?" The brunette blushed and looked to the side, "Let's just get this over with. Unlike you, I have a job." Bill chuckled as he reached for the lube, "Feisty as always, little tree."

Chocolate eyes glared at golden ones as Bill coated his fingers. He kept eye contact as he slipped a finger into Dipper, loving the smaller male's reaction.

Always the adorable one.

"You're just so cute, Pine Tree." Bill purred as he softly bit the other's ear, "So adorable." He inserted a second finger and began to scissor  his entrance, enjoying the mewls of pleasure Dipper made.

As a third finger entered, Dipper pulled Bill in for a kiss, wasting no time in deepening it. Bill didn't mind, he loved to taste his Pine Tree.  _His_ little tree, and no one elses. Dipper was the first to pull away from the kiss, his lungs desperately needing air. He released a loud moan as Bill brushed his prostate. "Bill... p-please." He looked up with lidded eyes, his cheeks burning from the state he was in.

Cipher simply chuckled, "Please what?" He replied. The brunette groaned, " _Please_." He pleaded. After all the time they've spent together, Dipper was still embarrassed with asking to be fucked.

The blonde chuckled and removed his fingers , "I'll get you to say it one of these days, guaranteed." Dipper rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it." He squirmed in anticipation as he waited for Bill to give him the real deal.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. It seemed Bill was just as impatient, stuffing himself to the hilt in a single thrust, and earning a loud moan from the male beneath him. "BILL!" He half moaned , half yelled. Cipher loved hearing his name come out of the brunette's mouth.

He loved even more when he screamed it.

As impatient as he was, he waited for Dipper to adjust to the sudden intrusion, awaiting the signal to continue.

Luckily, the blonde didn't have to wait long before Dipper rolled his hips and whined. God he was adorable. Bill bent down to kiss his Pine Tree as he began moving his hips, thrusting into the male below him.

 "You're such a good tree, taking my cock so well." Cipher hushed into Dipper's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Dipper held tight onto Bill as his thrusts grew rougher, grunts and groans following. Dipper moaned as pleasure rocketed through his veins with each thrust, his body rocking with the movements.

Dipper's moans increased in pitch with each thrust, especially once Bill started aiming for his prostate. That special bundle of nerves sent the brunette into a sputtering, moaning mess. Of which Bill ate up, loving every second his Pine Tree's face was twisted with pleasure.

Drool fell down Dipper's chin as he jaw staid slacked open, moan after moan escaping him. Bill would love for it to go on forever, but of course it had to end eventually, and Dipper's nails digging into his back signalled it was going to be sooner than he wished. Bill hissed as the brunette dragged his nails down the blondes back.

Dipper felt the oh so familiar heat pool in his gut, "B-bill! I-I ahnnn I!" He couldn't speak properly, his orgasm rushing closer and closer.

Bill rested his forehead on Dipper's, heavily panting as sweat fell from his skin, "Cum for me, Pine Tree." He hushed, his own thrusts beginning to get sloppy.

Dipper did as asked, screaming Bill's name as he came, his cum making a mess of his and Cipher's chest. With a harsh kiss, Bill soon followed, releasing his seed into Dipper and giving a few more thrusts to make sure it was all out.

They both heavily breathed once they pulled away from the kiss, both trying to catch their breath.

"I love you." Dipper breathed out.

Before the other could reply, everything went monotone, and time itself stopped moving. Dipper looked utterly confused as Bill began to laugh laugh like a maniac. "B-bill?" And with the snap of the blonde's fingers, Dipper was in his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack.

He looked up, his eyes wide, "Bill!" He yelled, and the oh so familiar triangle took shape in front of him. "Oh man! Oh hoh man oh man! Pine Tree! I didn't know you liked me that much." Dipper quickly covered his body, despite having his pajamas on.

"Bill, what are you doing here!" The triangle floated towards him, forming up his cane from seemingly nowhere, "Oh I just decided to take a peak in on your dream, then I stuck around to see what'd happen. Who knew you'd be willing to fuck a demon." If Bill had a mouth, he'd have the smugest of grins. "Get out of my head, Cipher!" Dipper retaliated, his face red. His body felt violated, but at the same time it... Seemed so right.

He yelled when Bill was suddenly right next to him, reality slamming him in the face, "Wait so.. That... That was all a dream?!" Dipper blurted out, "And a hell of one at that." Bill added, wrapping his arm around Dipper's shoulder, "Tell yah what, Pine Tree. I like you. Let's make a deal." He floated in front of the brunette.

"I'll never make a deal with you, Cipher." Bill rolled his eye, "I won't tell anyome about this, and in return, " He held out his hand, a blue flame erupting from it, "You keep having those dreams... It's a win/win if you think about it!" He twirled his cane, "I get some fun and you keep your dirty secret."

Dipper stared at the demon before him, "And how can I trust you?" Bill rose his brow, "Kid, im gonna be honest with yah, I haven't been laid in centuries. Beaides, you get some fun out of it too! Soooo?" He kept his hand out, fully expecting Dipper to take it.

And take it he did, "Fine. Just be sure to keep your half of the deal." Bill began to laugh, "Oh, Pine Tree. So naive." Dipper rose a brow as he held the demons hand, "I'll be sure to keep your sexual fantasies about me safe."

Dippers face grew bright red.

"They're not all about you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pine Tree."

Once they released their grasp on each other's hands, Bill tipped his hat, "Well, was nice sexing yah, but I've got to be going! Be sure to take carw of your problem when you wake, Byyyyyyeeee!"

Before the brunette could reply, everything went black...

And he woke up, sweating and panting. He looked around only to see he was in his bedroom at Gravity Falls, Oregon in the Mystery Shack. Dipper put a hand on his chest to calm his heart rate... It was all a dream... Just A Dream.

What wasn't a dream was his painfully obvious hard on. He groaned and flopped back onto his bed, thinking over his conversation with Bill.

It was gonna be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes or OOC, im incredibly tired but it came to me and I said "Fuck It"... I started this at like 5 am, it's now 6 am, let me die AAAAAAAA


End file.
